neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Bradley Townsend
Bradley Townsend was a c haracter in Neighbours in 1986. He first appeared in and last appeared in Episode 285 - 27 June 1986. Bradley was played by Bradley Kilpatrick, brother of Amber Kilpatrick who played Tiffany McLachlan from 1989 to 1990. Biography Backstory Bradley Townsend was born in September 1974 to Andrea Townsend and Gavin McKinley. Shortly after, Andrea had a fling with Des Clarke in December 1974. 1986 Bradley and his mother Andrea Townsend arrived in Erinsborough in March 1986 to see Andrea's old flame Des Clarke. Bradley was a local tearaway, he wrecked flowers in gardens of Ramsay Street. He formed a friendship with Lucy Robinson. He even stole Des's car so he could go driving in it. Des was lead to believe that he was Bradley's father. Bradley was a bad influence on Lucy and they both launched a hate campaign against Lucy's fathers girlfriend Zoe Davis. They sent her hate mail and make crank calls to her. When they were found out, Jim Robinson told Andrea to be more responsible as Bradley was a menace. Andrea began dating Jack Lassiter who was the wealthy owner of The Lassiters Complex. When Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell were babysitting Bradley and kissing and cuddling instead of looking after Bradley, Bradley told Andrea and smiled, knowing it would get Scott and Charlene into trouble. Bradley was once kidnapped by his real father Gavin but decided to stay with Des. Bradley was once spanked by Lassiter for being cheeky. In June 1986, Jack and Andrea decided to go travelling around Europe. Bradley said goodbye to Lucy. Several residents were relieved that Bradley was going, as he was a local brat. Lucy later joined Bradders in Europe. Once she returned she had no known contact with Bradley. Bradley never returned to Erinsborough. As of 2015, Bradley's whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Birthday: September 1974 Full Name: Bradley Townsend Family Father Gavin McKinley Mother Andrea Townsend Stepfather Jack Lassiter Appearances 1986 *Episode 205 - 7 March 1986 *Episode 206 - 10 March 1986 *Episode 207 - 11 March 1986 *Episode 208 - 12 March 1986 *Episode 210 - 14 March 1986 *Episode 211 - 17 March 1986 *Episode 212 - 18 March 1986 *Episode 218 - 26 March 1986 *Episode 219 - 27 March 1986 *Episode 224 - 3 April 1986 *Episode 225 - 4 April 1986 *Episode 226 - 7 April 1986 *Episode 227 - 8 April 1986 *Episode 241 - 28 April 1986 *Episode 242 - 29 April 1986 *Episode 243 - 30 April 1986 *Episode 245 - 2 May 1986 *Episode 246 - 5 May 1986 *Episode 247 - 6 May 1986 *Episode 255 - 16 May 1986 *Episode 256 - 19 May 1986 *Episode 259 - 22 May 1986 *Episode 261 - 26 May 1986 *Episode 262 - 27 May 1986 *Episode 263 - 28 May 1986 *Episode 264 - 29 May 1986 *Episode 269 - 5 June 1986 *Episode 270 - 6 June 1986 *Episode 271 - 9 June 1986 *Episode 273 - 11 June 1986 *Episode 274 - 12 June 1986 *Episode 275 - 13 June 1986 *Episode 279 - 19 June 1986 *Episode 280 - 20 June 1986 *Episode 281 - 23 June 1986 *Episode 283 - 25 June 1986 *Episode 285 - 27 June 1986 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1974 births.